


Never a bother

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille tells Aaron something prettyImportant that’s been going on with her





	Never a bother

“Aaron I’m sorry for bothering you ”Camille said to her ex husband 

“You’re never a bother”Aaron told her 

Camille replies to him “I’ve been feeling sort of depressed lately”

“You could’ve told me”Aaron replies 

“I didn’t want to be seen as a burden to you”Camille nervously stares at the ground 

“Cam I am still your friend of course I care about you”Aaron walked over to her wrapping his arms around her 

“I appreciate you Aaron”Camille replies


End file.
